KenSnow Fanfic
by deckyj
Summary: My first Fanfiction, it contains characters created by me and my friends, hope you all enjoy and any feedback will be taken into account, including suggestions for later fanfictions.


*My first Fan Fiction based entirely from characters me and my friends made. Any Feedback will be appreciated.

Deckyj presents, a KenSnow fan fiction.

Kenzo's perfect Snowflake.

It was just another average day, Kenzo had finished doing Renji's latest chore for him, only this time Renji made him wear some stupid puppy costume, anyways, as usual after doing Renji's dirty work, he was sitting by the lake creating miniature sculptures from ice, including a bouquet of flowers for a certain someone. Kenzo had met a young woman by the name of Snow, she too could manipulate ice to some extent and also liked flowers made from ice. Kenzo usually settled for making one or two eternal ice flowers at a time but this time he finally felt like confessing his feelings to her, and needed something special to show for it, something to make her know that he truly means it. He spent hours slowly creating it, making it as perfect and beautiful as he could, but no matter how hard he tried its beauty was dwarfed in comparison to Snow's own appearance. After he finally got it to be at an acceptable point of perfection, he stood and was about to leave, but not before a quick glance at the reflective surface below him, he noticed that he was still wearing that disgraceful and disrespectful outfit forced upon him by Renji.

After changing into his usual outfit and picking up the bouquet of flowers once more he set of, walking through the forest towards the town, more specifically the library, on which the love of his life would be sitting and reading as her intellectual self does best. While walking Kenzo was trying to decide on what he would say to her, there was no easy way of showing his feelings, he had never shown anyone that he loved them before, and this was someone he had only met a few months ago, how would she react? Would she reject his feelings? Would she laugh?  
>"She wouldn't laugh at me, she's kind-hearted and sweet, she wouldn't ever do anything to upset anyone"<br>Even so, he needed to prepare what to say, if anything, just so he doesn't seem like an idiot and leave without saying anything and maybe because of his own shyness,  
>leave with the bouquet of flowers still in his hands. No, he had to do it, no matter what, he couldn't possibly hide his feelings anymore, especially when they are so strong.<p>

"Going somewhere Kenzo?"  
>"None of your business Renji."<br>Here he was, eating his apple and containing his laughter at the sight of the bouquet of flowers.  
>"Who are those for?"<br>"None of your business."  
>Doing as he does best and ignoring Renji, Kenzo continued his walk and train of thought, and as he finally reached a conclusion of what he will say, he arrived at the library. Had it always been this tall? Or did it just appear taller to match the height of pressure pushing down upon him as he considered and reconsidered his own thoughts. He took a deep breath in, tightened his grip on the bouquet and flew to the rooftop, upon landing he walked towards snow, and simply glanced at Izael.<br>Izael, understandingly left Kenzo to do what must be done, there was no going back now, not that he even wanted to.

"U-umm...hi Snow."  
>"Oh hi Kenzo"<br>As she said this she smiled, lightening Kenzo's heart, making him feel much more confident in what to say.  
>"I've known you for a little while now...and...I was just here to...to tell you how I have felt since I first layed my gaze upon your beauty."<br>"K-Kenzo...I..."  
>"I love you Snow, from the depths of my very soul and beyond, I love you with all of myself. Here, I made this for you."<br>He took the bouquet from behind himself and held it out towards Snow's deeply blushing face, making her blush even more.  
>"T-they're beautiful."<br>"Not as beautiful as you, Snow."  
>"Kenzo...I...I love you too."<br>She quickly wrapped her arms around Kenzo, pulling him into her warm embrace and comforting him more than he had ever felt before, the two were a happy couple now, he finally confessed and she finally knew how he had felt this entire time. They would spend the rest of their days in eternal happiness with each other.


End file.
